


Closer

by placereaduivame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hormonal Harry, Lovesick Harry Potter, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Pining, Top Ron Weasley, Underage Kissing, kind of somnophilia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Harry Potter has a problem, and the only way to relieve himself of this issue is through a sleeping Ronald Weasley.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't add non-con as a tag but ron _is_ sleeping, so,, take what you will from that. just wait til the end, mmkay?

Harry Potter had a problem. And this problem, it'd been impacting the way he interacted with his best mate for a while now. The reason for that was the fact that Ron Weasley, his best mate, _was_ the problem. Harry would be driven mad with so much as a glance. He could usually talk normally with Ron because he was used to faking things. He was a pretty good liar when he wasn't put on the spot, so he normally had no struggles hiding his attraction. Although, when Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder for more than a few seconds, Harry did begin to fluster slightly. It couldn't be helped when the blood crept to his face. He didn't remember when it started. Maybe a few months ago? At first, Harry thought it was nothing but his hormones, but then he realized it was a lot worse than that. Something a lot more than hormones.

He was falling for his best mate.

When he realized this, he wished it was hormones. He wished it was just lust. But it was so much more than that, and it drove him crazy. It would be so much easier just to be friends with Ron as he had been when they had first started going to Hogwarts. But no, of course, he had to fall for his best friend. He was kept up almost every night wondering when he'd be discovered by Ron, worrying about how their friendship would crumble because of Harry's disgusting attraction. It was a cold November night, and it was no exception. He was staring up at the top of his bed, listening to Ron's snores. Usually, eventually, Ron's snores were enough to lull him to sleep, but clearly, that was not the case then; it was 3:04 AM and he was wide awake, kept awake by his own thoughts.

For a reason that he can't explain, he decided to get up and shuffle out of his bed toward Ron's. He stopped at the bedside and sat down, watching Ron's chest slowly rise and fall. He noticed Ron hardly in the blanket and with goosebumps on his arms, so he got on his knees and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed. He pulled it over Ron with a small smile, noticing his friend stir, but not wake up. He sat back down, looking at the ceiling and listening to Ron's snores.

He got lost in his thoughts again. Harry had been a bit touchier with Ron lately, but Ron was none the wiser and didn't seem to notice anything off. It was impulse more than anything, unwillingly touching Ron's hand when they walk down the corridors. He wondered if it would all fall apart around him if Ron found out. If Hermione found out. Harry wondered if Hermione knew. It wasn't out of the question; she'd caught him staring at Ron during their History of Magic class on multiple occasions. Whether she knew or not, Harry did not know, as she never mentioned the many times she caught him zoned out looking at Ron, who, in that class, was usually either drawing on his parchment or absentmindedly playing with his quill. Although the knowing look she would give him was enough to make him worry about it. She wouldn't tell Ron if she knew, though, would she? She wouldn't, right? Even if she did, it's not like he could keep it a secret forever. It was not too bad at the moment, but it was still worrying that he had impulsively walked over to Ron's bed in the first place. He frequently had to ignore impulses to touch Ron's hand or lean his head on Ron's shoulder, but he never acted upon those impulses. Walking to Ron's bed and just sitting there wasn't as bad as those two, though. But if he did do either of those two things...

He focused on Ron's expression, which was currently, of course, neutral, although Harry noticed some muscles in his face twitch sometimes. He was probably dreaming. Harry wondered what Ron's expression would look like if he found out about Harry's crush on him. Would Ron even talk to him ever again? Would Ron stop being friends with Harry and leave him with Hermione? Would Hermione even stick with him if Ron left?  

Harry tried not to think about it and walked back to his own bed, laying back down and fancying himself with the idea of Ron and himself dating, doing stupid romantic stuff. He fell asleep eventually with a smile, imagining himself falling asleep next to Ron.

 


	2. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes it further, despite his better judgement.

Harry had done this for a couple of days, and it was doing really well for him. He was sleeping better now and waking up... Not exactly “well rested,” but it was much better than before when he was falling asleep at his desk in almost every class and having to insist to Ron he was fine.

The morning after the third day he had started his new late night pastime, Ron had noticed that Harry was looking better.  
  
”You look better than usual,” Ron had pointed out with a relieved smile. Harry smiled back at him, because he can’t just not smile back at Ron. That’s all either of them said on the topic, and Harry was very grateful for that. He did not want to explain why he looked better. The reason was, of course, because of his newly adapted routine.  
  
His routine was to wait until everyone was asleep and all that could be heard was the deep breathing of other boys in the dormitory. And Ron’s snores, of course. When everyone was finally sleeping, Harry would sit by Ron’s bed and sometimes lean his head on the side of it until he was calm and tired enough to sleep in his own bed.  
  
As he fell more and more in love with Ron, it stopped working. He had sat by Ron’s bed trapped in his own head, wanting more out of this, until it was almost daylight. He then realized it was 5 in the morning and rushed to his own bed, only to get no sleep and stare at the top of the canopy.

Ron looked thoroughly worried throughout the entire day.

”Are you alrigh’, mate?” He had frowned and asked for the second time that day (it was only their fourth class) when Harry’s head slid out of his hand and hit the desk with a thud. He had attracted several looks, as well a glare from Professor McGonagall for the disruption. He gave her an apologetic look and she continued the lesson, and then he turned to Ron.

”Yeah, I’m good,” Harry mumbled, lying for the second time that day. “I’m tired,” He added, and that part wasn’t a lie, at least. Ron raised an eyebrow.

”Wow, really? I couldn’t tell,” The red-headed wizard remarked with a teasing smile. Harry smiled back because, again, how could he not smile back at Ron?

He stayed awake for the rest of his classs with great effort. By the time they were coming from the common room after dinner in the Great Hall, Harry was surprisingly awake. Ron was looking at Harry with a frown, though.

”Harry, you know, if something’s wrong and you need to talk to someone...” Ron trailed off, concern and... something else Harry just could not quite put his finger on in his friend’s words. Harry shook his head.

”I’m just having nightmares,” Harry lied again. Ron frowned at him, biting his lip before speaking again.

“So a week ago, you were only having nightmares every night?”

Harry said nothing.

”Harry, come on,” Ron pleaded with him, “you can tell me anything.”

“You can’t help me with this,” Harry spat back more bitterly than he meant to, shaking his head. Ron looked hurt and clearly gave up, going over to his bed and undressing to go to sleep.

Harry sat on his own bed staring at Ron’s expression. Ron was just looking at the sheets on his bed. He looked hurt and Harry hated that expression on him. He felt a wave of remorse overcome him and before he could stop it, he blurted out,

”I’m sorry!”

Ron whipped his head around and looked at Harry, who was sitting up on his bed with his nails digging into his palm. Harry hated how insatiable he was. He wished he would only want friendship with Ron, that he was okay with being best mates and nothing more. But every time he thought about it, his heart seemed to fall apart a little.

”You can’t help, though,” He croaked. It was a lie. Ron didn’t seem to buy it either, but he didn’t say anything. Harry looked away from Ron to his sheets as he listened to rustling from Ron’s bed. Eventually, Ron was asleep. Harry stared at Ron’s dangling hand. He shouldn’t.

But he wanted to.

He walked over and his mind gave him quite the ideas for what he could do with that hand, but he ignored a majority of them and just grabbed it. He held it and pressed it against his face with his eyes shut, imaging it was Ron placing his hand on Harry’s face. He got tired easily and when he shuffled back to his own bed, he dreamt of himself and Ron on the beach watching the waves. He slept with a smile on his face.


	3. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron share a moment... sort of.

Harry woke up feeling as though he had slept for 6 minutes, although he had actually slept for 6 hours. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, dressing himself and then daring to look over at Ron.

”Mornin’, mate,” Ron greeted Harry, his voice thick with sleep still. He was pulling on his pants and Harry could see a trail of red—

Oh god.

“Hi,” rasped Harry, looking away as he pulled his robes on. His face was very warm.

He got dressed and waited for Ron, tapping his fingers on the bedside table absentmindedly. Although, his mind definitely wasn’t absent. As well as drinking in the sight of Ron’s— No, we will not go there. He had seen Ron in just boxers before, so why was it different now?

It wasn’t. Nothing should be different. They’re just friends, just friends, just friends. No matter how many times Harry repeated it in his mind, he couldn’t seem to get it past his thick skull. He kept glancing up at Ron’s build without really thinking about it. Luckily, Ron didn’t seem to notice Harry’s looks and when he was fully dressed, he gave Harry a weak smile.

Harry left the dormitory with him. Their shoulders were touching and hands brushing every few steps, and it made Harry’s face warm.

 _Wow_ , _this_ _is_ _really_ _getting_ _bad_ , _isn’t_ _it?_ Said a voice in Harry’s head, the same voice that told him his feelings were rubbish and Ron would never return them. He ignored it. Ron stopped so they could wait for Hermione, as they had their first class with her so they found it easier to wait in the common room.

“Harry?” said Ron, not even looking at Harry.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

It sounded like a genuine question, and Harry wanted to answer it truthfully so bad. But that would lead to more questions, and Ron would figure it out.

“Not really,” was what Harry managed. Ron turned to him with a concerned expression. Harry turned in his direction was well, and they were both looking each other in the eyes, searching. They were both leaning in without even noticing it, their eyelids threatening to fall over their eyes.

“Hem-hem,” came a voice sounding like Professor Umbridge. _Why would she be here?_ Both boys jumped back and whipped around, their eyes opening wide, and saw Hermione standing there, smirking. Both of their faces were red.

“Knew that’d work,” said Hermione with a shrug and she walked off. She looked weirdly from Harry to Ron when they didn’t follow her out of the common room. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Harry could swear Ron was glaring at her.

“N-no, you didn’t,” squeaked Harry. She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything else and walked off again. The boys had the wits to follow this time, if for nothing but to avoid more embarrassment. Harry’s mind was reeling. What happened back there? He tried to get a grasp on what exactly occured back there. _How many people saw that?_ Harry wondered this, turning back before they left through the portrait hole. Several pairs of eyes were on him, making him flush pink and turn back around. People probably thought he and Ron were a couple now. _As if_ , said the rude voice. _He’s straight and he likes girls, and even if he didn’t, what makes you think you deserve him?_

 _I don’t_ , Harry thought in response as he walked with a frown to Herbology. They walked outside if the castle and through the pumpkin patch in the pale sunlight to the greenhouse, all of them silent. It wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable silence, but they all seemed trapped in their thoughts; they were walking without really thinking about it. They walked into the greenhouse and put their things down, sitting in their usual spots. They’d usually be talking by now, but nobody seemed to know what to say.

Eventually, Ron brought up Quidditch and Harry talked surprisingly comfortably with him about it throughout the class as Hermione did most of the work. The rest of classes went smoothly, despite Harry’s constant internal worries that what happened in the common room was going to be brought up again.

He was _almost_ lucky, because as they were exiting Potions, it was brought up by Hermione. Sort of.

“What’s up with you two?” asked Hermione, to which Harry and Ron both shuffled uncomfortably on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

“Nothin’,” mumbled Harry, and Ron changed the subject to their Potions essay with an indignant tone, and Harry loved him for the change of subject.

Harry loved him.

They walked back to the common room wordlessly, sitting down in their usual spot to do some of their homework. Well, more like Hermione doing her homework and Ron and Harry pretending not to be “paraphrasing” it. It’s hard to paraphrase things you don’t understand, so it was a lot more like copying.

Once Harry saw Ron yawn 5 times in 10 minutes and his eyelids began to droop, he figured it was time to call it a night. He got up and nudged Ron, who had dozed off again. Hermione had just left, so it wouldn’t seem weird if they left now. They both walked off to the dormitory, Ron seeming sleepier than Harry.

Harry let out a loud breath he didn’t know he was holding when he got the temptation to pin Ron to the wall and make out with him to wake him up. Ron looked at him with a look of tired confusion, and with Ron looking at him, the temptation only got worse. Harry cleared his throat and tried to breath in the suddenly heavy air.

“G’night,” He choked out.

“Goodnight,” mumbled Ron in response. Harry undressed and made sure not to look at Ron, though the temptation was there, on top of the temptation to talk to him and cuddle with him and kiss his long freckled nose.

Oh, jeez.

Harry sat in his bed and kept his eyes on the sheets, not even bothering to lay down. He knew sleep wouldn’t come, not with his mind racing like it was and his boxers as tight as they were. He had made sure to at least cover that much with a blanket from his bed. He didn’t even bother waiting for Ron to fall asleep; somehow the idea of Ron being awake while Harry did this was ten times more exhilerating. Harry shut his curtains and muttered a silencing charm, to which Ron responded “Hm?”, obviously not able to get to sleep either. Harry snaked his hand down into his briefs and imagined his small, cold hand was Ron’s. It wasn’t easy; Ron’s hands would be bigger. And probably warmer. But Harry made do, stroking himself with various images in his mind and eventually climaxing with a bit-back moan of Ron’s name. He muttered a cleansing spell and cleaned up the mess he made, panting.

_If Ron knew about this, he’d be disgusted._

_I know,_ Harry retorted at the tormentor in his own mind. _Just let me have this._

He removed the silencing charm from the area around his bed and strangely felt that it was pointless. He ignored the weird feeling and managed to get to sleep quite easily with fantasies in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are taking a couple of days to get out. on the bright side, this chapter was 1255 words :”)


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron attempts to confront Harry about the night before. Harry is _not/ _having it.__

Harry woke up the next morning feeling, again, quite well-rested. It was unnerving though, because Ron was quiet throughout the whole day, never saying much. It wasn’t very Ron-like of him, and it definitely confused Harry.   
  
When they got to the dormitories after a study session with Hermione, Ron didn’t crash into bed like usual. He just sat on his bed in his boxers and stared down at the floor. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it.   
  
”A silencing charm?”   
  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat. No. Not like this. Please, do not let him find out like this. There was a terrible mix of heavy dread and nerves in his stomach, and he wanted to throw up. He didn’t open his mouth to say anything, actually afraid he might vomit, but merely nodded. He was shaking. Ron was fidgeting with his hands and had a distant look, probably lost in his own thoughts. Harry found it strange. He didn’t see that expression on Ron often. Then Ron blinked and turned to Harry.   
  
”I knew the counter curse,” said Ron. Normally, Harry would consider that vague, but this wasn’t a normal situation, nor was it a normal conversation. As soon as Ron had said ‘silencing’, Harry knew this was about last night. He should have said the incantation quieter, because Ron must have heard Harry cast the silencing charm and done a counter-curse on it. That means Ron would have heard everything, including the moans of his name.   
  
”I’m tired,” said Harry. It was a lie, but he no longer wanted to talk about this. He could deal with rejection tomorrow.   
  
”Sure you are,” said Ron with a sigh following. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed and closed the curtains, hearing Ron shift in his own bed, probably about to sleep. Harry wished he could, but he was kept awake by his own thoughts once again. Thoughts that he’d never have the guts to confess to Ron were gone, replaced by negative affirmations convincing him he was going to be rejected tomorrow without having to say a word. Harry wanted to bury himself and never crawl back up until Ron forgot about it entirely. Maybe he could try and make Ron forget it? No, he wasn’t powerful enough for that.   
  
Harry’s mind was spinning. He would not get any sleep at this rate. He opened the curtains and, unsurprisingly, Ron was asleep. Harry got up out of his bed and sat next to Ron, admiring his freckled features up close, although it felt like it was from afar. Harry’s eyes lowered to Ron’s lips. He really, really shouldn’t, but he really, really wanted to. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Ron’s, pleading with a god he didn’t believe in that Ron didn’t wake up. He leaned back quickly and ducked, but Ron didn’t move, his chest rising and falling at the same rate it had previously been. Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and squeezed it lightly.   
  
”I love you,” whispered Harry, knowing Ron could not hear him. To nobody’s shock, Ron didn’t move or even twitch at the words. Harry sighed and shuffled back to his own bed, only to get no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but next (final) chapter will make up for it


	5. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to escape last minute, but his attempts are thwarted.

Harry didn’t wake up. It was still 3 in the morning. He dreaded opening his curtains and wished with every fiber in his being that he could disappear into his… Wait.

His invisibility cloak! Harry got out of his bed on the side away from Ron’s bed, reaching into his trunk and pulling out the cloak.

“Stop,” came a voice Harry knew all too well, the voice he fell in love with. He looked up to see Ron looming over him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. His cock twitched. Oh, no. Ron turned on the lamp, not too bright, but bright enough for Harry to be able to count every one of Ron’s freckles.

Ron sat on Harry’s bed, and Harry sat with him, actually trembling with fear. He pulled a blanket over his crotch for good measure, but Ron probably knew everything already.

“I was awake,” said Ron. Harry felt as though winded, like all of his breath had decided to leave his body.

“When?” asked Harry, his voice actually cracking like he was going through puberty all over again.

“All of it,” said Ron. “Why do you think I’ve been so tired all of the time?”

Harry mentally facepalmed. How did he not realize? Was he just so determined to believe Ron was straight that he saw right past signs?

“Oh,” said Harry moronically. 

They both turned to each other, exchanging a look that said more than words ever could. 

Ron lunged at him, pinning him to the bed and connecting their lips. It felt like shocks emulated throughout his entire body, but in the best way possible. He kissed back without hesitance, and when he dared to open his eyes, he saw that Ron actually had his eyes open as well and was looking at him hungrily. Harry let out a small whine and kissed Ron harder, his hands all over the redhead's body. Ron was doing the same, gripping the muscle in Harry’s arm in one hand and the firm of Harry’s arse in the other. Harry pulled back to breathe while Ron’s hands found his nipples, tweaking them gently. Harry whimpered, biting his lip to restrain more moans. Ron spent way too much time teasing, as Harry was already  _ clearly _ hard, the tent in his boxers being enough evidence. Ron gave the neglected muscle some attention, rubbing Harry’s cock through the fabric. Harry didn’t mean to, but he bucked his hips into Ron’s hand.

“Okay, Harry, if you’re that needy,” chuckled Ron, leaving Harry’s hardened nipples alone and gripping the waistband of Harry’s boxers instead. He pulled them down and Harry sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when he felt the air hit his cock. Ron took him in his hand immediately, using his other hand to tease the raphe on Harry’s balls. Harry was moaning loud and bucking into Ron’s hand, his eyes scrunched shut as he already felt ready to climax at any moment.

“Ron, I-” He was cut off before he could finish his sentence, Ron deciding that it was enough. Harry whined loud in disappointment, having been cut off from his orgasm at the last second. Ron smirked, tracing his fingers lightly in Harry’s inner thigh. Harry gasped, biting his lip again and almost making it bleed by doing so. You wouldn’t think it would feel so good, but  _ god, it did _ .

“ _ Please _ , Ron!” begged Harry, tired of the teasing and fearing that, at this rate, he’d get blue balls. Ron sighed.

“You’re no fun,” sighed Ron, but he promptly shoved a finger in Harry’s arse without warning. Harry cried out, and Ron slapped his unoccupied hand against Harry’s mouth. They were both silent, waiting to hear someone rustling in their bed. Ron quietly closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. “Close call,” said Ron with a grin. 

Harry glared at him but ended up smiling nonetheless. Ron began to move the digit, and Harry let out a small noise that wasn’t exactly a moan but wasn’t a whimper either, his eyes shutting once more. Just when Harry was about to ask, Ron added another digit and Harry let out a long sigh. 

Harry re-opened his eyes for the first time in several minutes, drinking in the sight of Ron. He looked completely and utterly disheveled, and Harry was very glad to take credit for that. Ron’s hair was messy and going in quite a few different directions, and his face was flushed red. You could hardly see the freckles with the color in the boy’s cheeks. Ron caught him staring and winked, and Harry let out a breathy giggle as Ron worked his fingers.

“Merlin, save me, he fucking  _ giggled _ ,” mumbled Ron, still smiling like a dumbass. Harry gave a smile in return and shrugged, but stopped smiling when Ron added a third finger. He bit his lip to restrain the moan that threatened to leave him, but Ron put his thumb on Harry’s bottom lip and pulled it away from his teeth.

“I want to hear you,” whispered Ron, surprisingly sensually.

“‘Course you do,” said Harry, rolling his eyes.

“I cast a silencing charm, you know,” said Ron as a reminder. Harry had actually forgotten, but he mostly wasn’t making noise out of embarrassment. It was actually sort of funny how they were bickering like a married couple, despite Ron moving 3 fingers in his arse.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Harry defeatedly, “can you fuck me now?”

“With  _ pleasure _ ,” said Ron in an oddly polite voice. Harry let out a small laugh. Ron removed the fingers from Harry’s arse with a small exhale from the raven-haired wizard’s end. Ron smirked, and Harry was quite concerned.

“ _ Accio Lubricant, _ ” said Ron helpfully, grabbing the nearest lube bottle as it flew at them, which was the almost empty one in Harry’s trunk. Ron noticed the lube inside, or lack thereof, and smirked wider. “Naughty Harry,”

“Oh, shut up, it’s your fault,” defended Harry, blushing soon after. “I doubt we even need that lube with how much fucking prep you did.”

“You’re probably right,” said Ron, but Harry watched as Ron decided to lube up his cock anyway. Harry had seen it before by accident in the showers, but never like this, erect and flushed red at the tip. Harry bit his swollen lip. Ron finished and angled himself at Harry’s entrance, the tip of his cock grazing against the sphincters.

“For fuck sake,” mumbled Harry as he pushed himself onto it.

“Blimey, Harry!” said Ron after groaning in pleasure and surprise. Harry was grateful when Ron took the lead. At this angle, it wasn’t easy to fuck himself on Ron’s cock. Otherwise, he totally would, but Ron seemed to enjoy the control anyway. Harry let out whines and whimpers, trying to control how much sound he made. It was extremely difficult to make sure he didn’t yell when Ron practically slammed into his prostate.

“Fuck, Ron!” moaned Harry, putting the back of his wrist over his eyes and trying to hide his face. His expression was most likely nothing short of sultry. Ron seemed to like this reaction, because he continued to hit Harry’s prostate with each thrust, and Harry would just cry out Ron’s name every time. 

Harry was close, but couldn’t quite climax without being touched, and his cock was just there, neglected, so he moved his hand to touch himself, but Ron caught the hand and slammed it against the bed. Harry let out a small whimper. 

Ron took it upon himself to put one hand on Harry’s waist and use the other to stroke Harry. It took very little time for Harry to cum with a shout, and Ron was right there with him.

It took them a second to catch their breath, both panting until they managed to regain the ability to breathe.

“Scourgify,” muttered Ron, and the mess they had made vanished. He looked up at Harry, and Harry looked back at him with his heart still racing. They were silent for a minute, but then Ron leaned forward, and their lips connected. It was much more passionate than before, less full of lust and more of emotion. Harry drew back, his forehead still pressed against Ron’s as they quietly panted. Harry gave a quiet gasp when Ron’s hand slid up his cheek, leaning into the small affection.

“I love you,” whispered Harry without thinking. His eyes, which had hitherto been half-lidded, widened substantially, and he pulled back slightly before Ron’s other hand met his back and pushed him forward into a quick kiss. Ron’s face was tinted pink, but he didn’t come close to stuttering when he said:

“I love you too.”

And Harry was finally closer with Ron. He finally managed to get closer. He couldn’t help but feel giddy when he thought about the road ahead with Ron as his boyfriend. Even if it was difficult, they would get through it together.


End file.
